The present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems, and methods of use for producing beverages. The apparatus includes components and methods for facilitating beverage production applying water or other liquid in combination with controlling the pressure in a mixing vessel or column. The apparatus, systems and methods can be used with a variety of beverage making devices such as a device which might be used to controllably produce volumes of beverage to a reservoir. The methods include controllable pressurized brewing which may include controlling pressurization (either or both positive and negative pressure in a cavity defined at least in part by the vessel), extraction time, steep time, active controllable agitation of the brewing substance, as well as other brewing characteristics, features, and actions.
Reference is also made to U.S. Provisional Application Nos. 61/039,071 filed Mar. 24, 2008, 61/049,564 filed May 1, 2008, and 61/100,537 filed Sep. 26, 2008, U.S. Non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/990,574, filed Jan. 10, 2011, and International Patent Application Numbers PCT/US09/38125, filed Mar. 24, 2008, and PCT/US09/042604, filed May 1, 2009, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Additionally, any applications related to U.S. Provisional Application Nos. 61/039,071 filed Mar. 24, 2008, 61/049,564 filed May 1, 2008, and 61/100,537 filed Sep. 26, 2008, and International Patent Application Numbers PCT/US09/38125, filed Mar. 24, 2008, and PCT/US09/042604, filed May 1, 2009, either as applications, non-provisional applications, or issued patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
A variety of beverage producing systems have been produced. One form of beverage production is referred to as “brewing”. Brewing involves the dispensing of water into a brewing substance, such as coffee, tea, herbs, botanicals, as well as other substances. In the brewing process, the water infuses and extracts flavors from the brewing substance. The brewing substance and water is contained within a filter structure to allow beverage to drain from the infused brewing substance and water mixture. The brewing process often uses heated water but may use other liquids and may use the water or other liquids provided temperatures over a wide range. In other words, while brewing often uses heated water, there are also brewing techniques that use unheated or chilled water.
A variety of brewing apparatus and systems have been developed. Drip brewing systems allow the beverage to drain through a filter under force of gravity. An example of a drip brewing system involves a brewing substance holder, often referred to as a funnel which contains the brewing substance and receives water for mixing with the brewing substance. The funnel is lined with a filter material, either disposable or reusable. The brewing substance is placed in the filter of the funnel and water is dispensed over the brewing substance. Beverage drains from the filter through an opening in the funnel for dispensing into a cup or larger container such as a carafe.
Some automated systems have been developed which employ a brewing chamber constructed to provide or approximate the function of a substance holder and filter. The automated mechanism includes a piston which moves through a central portion of the chamber to controllably open and close a drain area within the chamber. The controllable piston also includes a water line which can be used to controllably dispense water over brewing substance contained in the chamber. This system generally works on principles similar to the drip brewing system such that gravity or some other force is employed, at least in part, to drain beverage from the system.
Another form of brewing system involves a technique referred to as “French press”. In a French press system coffee is placed in a container and water is pour over the coffee and generally, is maintained in direct contact for the duration of the brewing process. The heated water is mixed with the brewing substance to produce a beverage. A plunger which includes a filter is placed in the container and pressed downwardly over the water and brewing substance mixture. Beverage passes through the filter and remains on top of the filter with the remaining spent brewing substance being trapped between the plunger filter and the bottom of the container. The brewed beverage can then be dispensed from the container.
Another version of an automated brewing apparatus has often been used in the cup dispensing vending machine industry. This form of brewing technique uses a piston moving within a chamber to provide a suction-type of French press technique. In this vending system, coffee is dispensed into a brewing chamber. Water is combined with the coffee and may be allowed to steep. The piston is moved to draw the brewed beverage through a filter under force of suction and allow brewed beverage to drain from the chamber. The spent grounds are then removed from the filter in preparation for subsequent brewing cycle.
One of the problems with some of the foregoing techniques is that while they are capable of producing sufficient beverages, they will require significant interaction and control of numerous parts. Additionally, the numerous moving parts require contact with the brewing mixture or slurry. Additional contact components as well as moving components may require additional cost, maintenance, reliability and other issues.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying at least the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.